O pulo do gato
by Pearll
Summary: Minerva sempre evita de se transfigurar em gato em determinada época do mês, mas, nesse mês, algo faz com que, por reflexo, ela assuma sua forma animal. Ela permanece em sua forma animal por pouco tempo, mas isso é o bastante para que o corpo produza hormônios típicos do cio felino. E, quando ela volta à sua forma humana, começa a experimentar algumas... hm, reações diferentes...
1. Confusão de datas

**Atenção:** Essa fic foi um pedido e desafio da Uhura, então a culpa é toda dela e não minha. Aliás, amiga, meus parabéns pelo dia do seu nome.

**Desafio:** "Minerva sempre evita de se transfigurar em gato em determinada época do mês, mas, nesse mês, algo faz com que, por reflexo, ela assuma sua forma animal. Ela permanece em sua forma animal por pouco tempo, mas isso é o bastante para que o corpo produza hormônios típicos do cio felino. E, quando ela volta à sua forma humana, começa a experimentar algumas... hm, reações diferentes..."

**_Parte um_**

**Capítulo 1: Confusão de datas**

Era verão, mais precisamente o fim das férias de verão de 1959. O clima estava abafado com aquele calor denso que precede uma grande tempestade e o castelo estava irritantemente vazio. Dumbledore tinha uma pilha imensa de trabalho em sua mesa, pelo menos umas cinco corujas pra enviar antes da noite e uma reunião chatíssima no ministério depois do almoço. E nesse momento daria qualquer coisa por um sorvete de limão.

Ele suspirou e olhou para a bruxa à sua frente. Minerva estava debruçada sobre a papelada de sempre, a pena trabalhando incansavelmente, mais uma vez ajudando-o com cálculos que ele não conseguiria fazer sozinho nem com toda a mágica do mundo. Diretora-adjunto, rá! Ambos sabiam que ela poderia perfeitamente administrar aquela escola sozinha, mas a recíproca nunca seria verdadeira.

Porém, havia algo diferente nela naquela manhã. Algo que ele não saberia apontar precisamente... algo inquietante.

Por conta do calor insuportável ela estava extraordinariamente livre o manto exterior, as mangas da camisa branca dobradas até a altura do cotovelo, alguns fios de cabelo teimosamente se soltando do coque e grudando na nuca suada. Então ela abandonou os pergaminhos por um instante para se servir de um copo da jarra de limonada pousada sobre a mesa e o bebeu de uma só vez. Uma gota solitária escorreu pelo queixo e desceu pelo pescoço até sumir no colo, escondido pela gola da camisa cujos últimos dois botões de cima estavam displicentemente desabotoados.

A professora suspirou e Albus imediatamente virou seus olhos para a janela, com medo de que ela o pegasse olhando.

– Desculpe, mas eu não estou com cabeça para esse tipo de coisa hoje – ela desabafou e tirou os óculos para enxugar a testa suada. Voltou a colocá-los com um muxoxo frustração. – Simplesmente não consigo me concentrar em nada.

– Tudo bem, não tem pressa. Exceto pela lista dos alunos.

Era a obrigação preferida de McGonagall preparar a lista com os nomes dos novos alunos já matriculados para o ano letivo que se iniciaria dentro de alguns dias, assim como escrever e enviar as cartas com todas as informações e avisos para suas respectivas famílias. É claro que o trabalho já estava mais do que pronto e todas as providências da escola já haviam sido tomadas, mas a cópia que deveria ser entregue com a confirmação das matrículas ao Ministério ainda não.

– Por quê? Nós temos até a semana que vem para entregar.

– Não, minha cara, temo que o prazo final seja hoje. Tenho que apresentá-la na reunião desta tarde.

– Mas hoje ainda é dia quatorze.

– Não, hoje é dia vinte e um – Albus a corrigiu, divertido. Era tão incomum vê-la se enganar em qualquer coisa que fosse. – Não me diga que você confundiu as datas? Bem que eu estranhei, nunca me entrega nada com menos de dois dias de antecedência.

As sobrancelhas dela se juntaram e os olhos se abriram muito numa expressão perplexa, os lábios sumindo de tão contraídos, a mão a meio caminho do tinteiro completamente esquecida de mergulhar a pena. Pelo visto, tinha os pensamentos muito longe.

– Então se hoje é dia vinte e um, ontem foi vinte...

– E muito provavelmente amanhã será vinte e dois – Dumbledore completou muito espirituoso, mas longe de se divertir com o comentário, ela ainda parecia em choque. – Está tudo bem com você, Minerva?

McGonagall abandonou a pena e se pôs de pé num salto, a cara mais preocupada do que nunca. E se passou quase um minuto inteiro até que se lembrasse de respondê-lo.

– Está – ela olhou rapidamente em volta e arrumou a pilha de pergaminhos em que estava trabalhando, para em seguida empurrá-la na direção do professor. – Mando a lista por um elfo ainda hoje.

– Mas e quanto a...? – o diretor perguntou enquanto gesticulava na direção dos papéis sobre a mesa.

– Não vou poder – a bruxa o interrompeu, ainda visivelmente nervosa. O sotaque escocês era então mais evidente, algo que acontecia sempre que ela estava exaltada de alguma forma. – Eu estou... Estou doente.

Albus se levantou preocupado e ela deu dois passos para trás, como se estivesse acuada.

Longe de se importar com o trabalho, o que o deixou perplexo foi vê-la tão alterada. Justo Minerva, que sempre fez tanta questão de jamais demonstrar emoção alguma, se mostrava completamente transtornada sem nenhum motivo aparente.

– Tem certeza? Você me parece perfeitamente saudável.

– Tenho sim. E sinto por deixá-lo sozinho com todo esse trabalho, mas ficarei alguns dias de cama.

Notando a desconfiança do outro ela respirou fundo e recuperou a compostura habitual, tão séria e profissional quanto alguém poderia ser. Isso pareceu acalmá-lo, mas nem por isso Dumbledore abriu mão de sua cortesia em escoltar a amiga até seus aposentos.

– Eu te acompanho até... – o bruxo anunciou e deu a volta na mesa.

– Não! – ela interrompeu novamente, só que dessa vez com tamanha ênfase que ele levou um sobressalto. Como McGonagall manteve a mão estendida com advertência para que ele ficasse parado, não havia motivo ou coragem o bastante para fazê-lo desobedecê-la. – Fique aí mesmo onde está!

– Mas...

– Eu só preciso de um pouco de repouso e tranquilidade, e agradeceria muito se ninguém fosse me ver por uns dias.

– Se é assim que você quer.

– Obrigada e tenha um bom dia – ela se despediu, girou os calcanhares e saiu batendo a porta atrás de si.

– Bom dia – Albus respondeu para a sala vazia.


	2. Conversa com uma porta

**_O pulo do gato_**

**Capítulo 2: Conversa com a porta**

Como McGonagall não apareceu nenhuma vez ao longo do dia, tampouco entrou em contato com mais ninguém e nem ao menos pediu nada aos elfos, este era um motivo mais do que bem justificado para o diretor ir procurá-la em seus aposentos. Ou foi o que ele disse a si mesmo enquanto ajeitava os cabelos e a barba, andando apressado pelo corredor.

Perfeitamente normal se preocupar com a saúde dela. Sua vice, sua melhor amiga.

Ainda se perguntou por um momento se não seria inconveniente visitar alguém enfermo durante a noite, mesmo ainda sendo apenas vinte e uma horas. Se ao menos ela tivesse atendido alguma das chamadas via flu ou respondido uma só das quatro corujas que ele mandara ao longo do dia! Aliás, ele pensou consigo, talvez fosse mais sensato ter mandado apenas uma.

Chegou até o escritório da professora, entrou com sua senha-mestre de diretor (já que por algum motivo estranho ela tinha mudado a dela para uma que ele não sabia), bateu na porta que dava para seus aposentos particulares e esperou. Bateu de novo, esperou mais um pouco. Então bateu com força, alarmado que com sua doença misteriosa ela estivesse passando mal, precisando de ajuda, talvez até inconsciente...

– Minerva! – ele chamou e chamou, até estar quase gritando. – Minerva! Está tudo bem aí?

Dumbledore já estava preparando a varinha para arrombar a porta quando ouviu passos se aproximando seguidos da voz de Minerva, estranhamente tênue e baixa.

– Está, sim.

Por um momento ele ficou aliviado, mas o silêncio que sobreveio o deixou sem ação. Podia sentir a magia e a presença dela através da porta, mas não escutava nenhum movimento. Naquela quietude enervante e absoluta podia ouvir os batimentos do próprio coração soando acelerados, e foi assim que percebeu o quão estava nervoso.

– Eu... posso entrar?

– Não – ela respondeu apressada, mal esperando-o terminar a frase, e deixando-o novamente sem saber o que fazer.

O diretor suspirou, frustrado e confuso. Ela suspirou também, do outro lado. Havia algo muito estranho com a bruxa, ele sabia disso, assim como reconhecia que havia de algo incomum consigo mesmo também. Mesmo assim forçou a voz a parecer tranqüila como sempre, ao pedir com toda a delicadeza que poderia expressar através da madeira inerte.

– Ao menos você poderia abrir a porta?

– Não – ela tornou a cortá-lo, ainda mais veemente que antes.

– Eu sei que você me pediu pra não vir, mas eu fiquei preocupado. Os elfos falaram que você não comeu nada o dia inteiro.

– Eu não estou com fome.

Houve um novo silêncio no qual ele não se conteve em colar o ouvido na porta. Sabia que deveria estar incomodando, mas simplesmente não conseguia se forçar a ir embora, ao menos não sem vê-la e comprovar se estava mesmo bem. E essa atitude tão estranha da professora não estava ajudando em nada.

– Como você está se sentindo?

– Cada vez pior – sua voz estava trêmula, puxando a cadência do R como num ronronar involuntário, e o sotaque, se possível, ainda mais acentuado.

– Tem certeza que não quer que eu chame a Poppy? Ou eu posso ir buscar um curandeiro se você quiser.

Houve uma risada seca do lado de dentro, não das sarcásticas e divertidas que ele conhecia tão bem, mas uma impaciente e contrariada e um quase imperceptível farfalhar de saias, como se ela estivesse andando de um lado para o outro.

– Obrigada, mas é melhor não.

– Há alguma coisa que eu poderia fazer por você? – Dumbledore insistiu e ela bufou e inspirou fundo, e o modo como elevou a voz o fez temer tê-la irritado de alguma forma.

– Por favor, Albus, não me pergunte mais isso!

– Então o que eu devo fazer?

– Apenas me deixe descansar um pouco, está bem? Prometo que, assim que eu quiser alguma coisa, eu chamo um elfo.

– Também prometa me dar notícias. Eu... – por um momento ele buscou as palavras, tocando suavemente superfície da porta como se pudesse lhe fazer um carinho, então se conteve, elevando a voz – me preocupo com você.

– Prometo. E obrigada por se importar tanto, mas eu vou ficar bem.

– Boa noite, minha querida.

– Boa noite.

Houve uma curta pausa onde ele ensaiou sua partida, mas tanto quanto não tinha nenhuma vontade de ir embora, também sabia que ela não queria que ficasse.

– Durma bem.

– Você também.

– E se precisar de alguma coisa durante a noite, não hesite em...

– Vá dormir, Albus – ela ordenou um pouco mais alto, dessa vez com uma risada genuína, e só então ele conseguiu ir embora.

* * *

**N/a: **Primeiramente agradeço a todo mundo por apreciarem tanto a ideia, pela leitura e os comentários, mas sei que no fundo vcs só estão aqui esperando o lemon, né? 3:)

Ok, brincadeira. Sobre a fic, vou avisando que ela será escrita em três partes e a primeira já está pronta e corresponde ao desafio inicial. As outras, bem... o tempo dirá.

**Uhura:** Vc merece, guria! As outras pessoas é que deveriam te agradecer pela fic, afinal eu jamais escreveria algo tão caliente assim se vc não tivesse me obrigado, hahahaha.

**Sra McGonagall D:** Oh, sim, um baita climão, hein? Acontecerá um montão de coisas, isso eu garanto ;)

**Mia Lima:** Sim, teremos momentos quentíssimos e garanto que serão em breve. Muito obrigada pelo carinho, e beijões pra vc tbm.

**Paullinnha:** Ambos se farão muito felizes, por assim dizer, hehe. Bjs pr vc tbm!

**AndyMalfoy:** Continuando aqui, conforme vc pediu!

**Mamma Corleone:** Muito obrigada pelos elogios, guria! Eu não diria bem TPM, é mais algo como estar subindo pelas paredes mesmo, hahahaha.


	3. O X da questão

**_O pulo do gato_**

**Capítulo 3: O X da questão**

Na ante-sala de sua querida torre, Albus Dumbledore se atirou em sua poltrona costumeira, levando pelo menos dois minutos se remexendo até encontrar uma posição confortável para apoiar os cotovelos e juntar os dedos. Mesmo assim, quando a encontrou, levantou-se num salto, inquieto demais pra permanecer parado. Percorreu o mesmo trecho no tapete incontáveis vezes, sob o olhar curioso de sua fênix, enquanto sua mente trabalhava num novo enigma, que atendia pela alcunha de Minerva McGonagall e se trancafiara sem motivo longe de seu alcance.

Há muitos anos se sentia atraído por ela. Como não fazê-lo? Ela era bonita, inteligente e divertida. E terrivelmente jovem, ele tinha de reconhecer, e por isso mesmo nunca fizera nada a respeito. Aprendera até mesmo a se contentar com a amizade e convivência que possuíam, já que não havia esperanças de conseguir muito mais do que isso.

As atitudes da bruxa também não eram de nenhum incentivo a se arriscar, muito pelo contrário. Minerva sempre foi muito discreta e recatada, misteriosa em jeito sério e reservado, e, ainda assim, a seus olhos feminina e provocante até nos mínimos gestos. Gostava especialmente se sua cintura delgada, do pescoço gracioso sempre à mostra devido ao coque apertado, e da leveza de bailarina com a qual caminhava. Desde que dançou com ela no primeiro baile de formatura em que compareceu como funcionária e teve o prazer de conduzi-la em seus braços, jamais deixou de imaginar como seria ter o corpo dela junto ao seu de outra forma mais íntima. Mas ultimamente estava impossível se controlar. Exigia uma força sobre humana permanecer indiferente aos seus encantos. Por Merlin, estava começando a se imaginar agarrando-a a força!

Jamais experimentara antes uma paixão assim tão forte. Mesmo com seus arroubos mais românticos, Albus sempre foi um homem calmo, e assustava-o a intensidade do seu desejo e as idéias muito vívidas que passavam por sua cabeça. Isso definitivamente não era normal. Assim como o comportamento dela desde ontem.

Ela já estava estranha desde antes, mas foi realmente abrupto o como passou a evitá-lo assim que descobriu o atraso da lista de alunos, dizendo-se doente. Sim, mencionara algo sobre confundir-se com as datas e então fugiu dele como se estivesse com a peste. E realmente parecia irrequieta e um tantinho febril, no entanto nunca a tal ponto... Pra falar a verdade, se não a conhecesse muito bem, acharia que o motivo da perturbação de ambos era o mesmo.

Um sorriso muito breve chegou a se formar em seu rosto com esse pensamento, pra sumir quase que imediatamente quando nova ideia passou por sua mente, deixando-o profundamente intrigado, para também ser descartada logo em seguida. Depois reconsiderada, descartada novamente e enfim aceita como possível, talvez até provável. Por isso ele convocou seu mais completo livro sobre Animagia e vasculhou-o até encontrar a informação que precisava para embasar sua teoria sobre o sucedido.

_"[...]Entre as mulheres cuja forma animaga se manifesta através de um mamífero, deve haver toda uma atenção especial referente ao ciclo hormonal. É preciso levar em consideração que este tipo de alteração afetará diretamente a bruxa que se transformar durante ao período correspondente ao cio da espécie animal, sendo assim necessário que se calcule as datas de acordo com [...]"_

Então era isso! Trêmulo, ele releu o mesmo parágrafo mais algumas vezes, até ter de atirar o livro na poltrona em que estivera para poder retomar sua andança sobre o tapete.

– Isso explica tudo: ela está... – Albus exclamou em voz alta, mas não conseguiu terminar a frase de tão nervoso que se encontrava. – São os feromônios, eles tem um efeito devastador. Eu sou o macho mais próximo, é por isso eu estou assim.

Fawkes, no entanto, sendo o único ser vivo por perto, achou que seu dono estivesse falando consigo e tratou de piar interrogativamente em resposta, chamando-lhe a atenção. Dumbledore então se aproximou, aproveitando a oportunidade de conversar um pouco e desabafar com alguém que não tinha a habilidade de contar nada a respeito pra ninguém.

– É claro que você não entende. Pra você isso é natural, não é? – o diretor perguntou a ave anuiu em concordância – Acha que eu deveria ir até lá e me oferecer para... para _acasalar_. Mas eu não posso me aproveitar da situação dessa forma. Ela nunca me perdoaria, EU nunca me perdoaria.

Estalando repetidamente o bico, Fawkes deu-lhe uma cabeçada como se o empurrasse na direção da porta e o outro fungou, entre contrariado e incrédulo.

– O que eu tenho a perder? Pra começar minha dignidade. Mas, principalmente, a amizade e o respeito de Minerva. E eu não saberia como lidar com isso.

Então o pássaro grasnou como se zombasse, abrindo as asas em desafio. E o bruxo fechou o cenho, determinado, precipitando-se exaltado na direção contrária.

– Pois bem, vou lhe mostrar quem é covarde!

-/-

Ainda trancada em seus aposentos, McGonagall saiu tremendo e praguejando do seu quinto banho frio do dia. Ainda assim se sentia febril e carente, e as coisas tinham piorado muito desde que Albus batera em sua porta, pouco mais de uma hora antes. Sua voz rouca e obsequiosa tinha feito horrores pra agravar ainda mais a situação. "Há alguma coisa que eu poderia fazer por você?", pois sim, se ele soubesse o quanto! A professora estava sozinha há meses, desde seu último (e que julgava definitivo) rompimento com Elphinstone, e não havia como recorrer a ele nessa hora de _necessidade._ Mas mesmo que houvesse, quando repetia consigo as palavras de Dumbledore não tinha como imaginar-se com outro homem. Fora quase doloroso ter que negar-lhe a proposta, ainda que ele não compreendesse o motivo.

Sempre achou-o charmoso e bonito a seu modo único. Alto e esguio, com seus olhos azuis muito brilhantes, mãos grandes e fala gentil, sem falar da inteligência, do talento e do caráter. Uma pena serem tão bons amigos e colegas de trabalho, porque se não soubesse que teria de vê-lo novamente por todos os dias de sua vida talvez... Sacudiu a cabeça repreendendo a si mesma, então vestiu-se para dormir, mesmo sabendo que não conseguiria.

Estava preparada para passar a noite em claro sofrendo de solidão e arrependimento pelo seu irreparável engano, consolando-se com o pensamento de que tivera sorte de não acontecer no período letivo quando estivesse cercada de jovens com os hormônios em ebulição, quando ouviu batidas na porta. Reconheceu imediatamente de quem elas teriam vindo, mas tentou convencer a si mesma que estivesse (novamente) apenas fantasiando que Albus retornava, invadia o quarto e a tomava em seus braços, como se...

Então as batidas retornaram, altas e claras, fatalmente reais.

– Minerva – era definitivamente ele, e ouvir seu nome naquela voz enviou um forte estremecimento pela coluna da bruxa, agitando seu instinto de fêmea mais primitivo e fazendo-a se aproximar mais da porta e do homem do outro lado dela.

Já tinha a mão na maçaneta quando recuou, censurando a si mesma, dizendo que não era correto, não era digno... E não era justo! Não agora, por favor.

– Minerva!

* * *

**N/a**: Senhoras e senhores (tem senhores por aqui? Cadê o público masculino comentando?), mais uma vez agradeço por comparecerem e apreciarem essa humilde história. Agora que mostrei um pouco mais sobre os sentimentos de nossos protagonistas, o que acham que vai acontecer?

**Uhura:** A pobre Minerva também não tem culpa, guria. Considero-os duas vítimas do destino. E fico muito feliz que esteja aproveitando essa história, afinal foi vc que me desafiou.

**Sra McGonagall D:** Sim, o Albus é um doce. Acho-os simplesmente perfeitos um para o outro e farei o possível para que em breve eles também notem isso. Obrigada e continue lendo.

**Paullinnha**: O pobre Albus está de volta na porta de Minerva, e agora ciente do que está havendo com ela. Será que ela abrirá dessa vez?

**AndyMalfoy:** Muito obrigada por curtir tanto minhas fics e minha escrita, valeu msm. Bem, eu tbm uso óculos de leitura e coque e sou relativamente magra, então só me falta um Dumbledore ;)

**Mia Lima:** Te garanto que teremos momentos mais íntimos na fic sim, e considere a humilde capa que fiz como um spoiler, hahaha.


	4. Rendição

**_O pulo do gato_**

**Capítulo 4: Rendição**

A bruxa apurou os ouvidos, um misto de emoções paralelas tomando conta de si. Era terrível que ele já estivesse de volta, justamente quando ela mais o queria ali. Deu por si trêmula e angustiada, medindo pela voz sua proximidade, vendo as sombras de seus pés se projetarem contra a luz através da fresta sob o chão por baixo da porta. Podia imaginá-lo perfeitamente do outro lado, a mão grande batendo com os nós dos dedos na altura da sua cabeça enquanto continuava chamando-a gentilmente. Podia imaginar até mais que isso, e era exatamente o que a preocupava.

– Minerva – Dumbledore repetiu ainda mais uma vez, e parecia ter tomado gosto em falar o nome dela agora que ela mal podia se controlar ao escutá-lo –, eu sei que você está aí.

– Vá embora! – McGonagall gritou e resposta, forçando todos os sentimentos que borbulhavam dentro de si a soarem como irritação.

Ele compreendeu que, se sua teoria estivesse mesmo correta, obedecê-la era a melhor coisa que poderia fazer por ambos nesse momento. Tampouco conseguia convencer suas pernas a seguir o caminho de volta ou ao menos sua boca a se calar.

– E sei o que está acontecendo com você. – Houve uma exclamação inarticulada de espanto do outro lado da porta, mas como ela não disse nada por um longo momento, ele se viu obrigado e explicar melhor a situação para se certificar que era tudo mesmo verdade, por mais inadequado que fosse. – Eu pesquisei sobre o assunto. Imagino que você tenha se confundido com as datas e se transformado em gato em algum momento do seu período fértil.

Dumbledore não entrou mais em detalhes, pois ambos sabiam do que estavam falando e não queriam dizer a palavra em voz alta. Afinal, ela não era nenhum animal pra ter seus desejos nomeados assim.

– Foi um deslize. Eu jamais imaginaria que... Ah, Albus, isso é tão constrangedor!

– Tudo bem, não fique assim. Não é culpa sua. Isso... – novamente sem querer nomear as coisas, ele pigarreou inconclusivamente, gesto que bastou para ser compreendido – já aconteceu antes?

– Uma vez. Mas na época eu tinha um namorado, então... – ela explicou, deixando também sua parte perfeitamente subentendida.

– Entendo – do outro lado ele anuiu, o que restava de sua mente analítica dissecando as informações. Só um nome passou-lhe pela cabeça, aliás, o único namorado conhecido dela – Urquart?

– Sim.

– Explica a insistência dele em desposá-la mesmo após tanto tempo – ele brincou, mas nenhum dos dois riu. Novamente ele esperou bastante no silêncio, lutando para não formular a pergunta que martelava em sua cabeça. Mas não conseguiu – E você não tem ninguém agora?

– Não – ela assumiu, deixando transparecer tanto pesar na voz que teve de se apressar em continuar o mais séria que pôde para manter a compostura habitual. – Mas não se preocupe comigo, eu vou ficar bem.

– Quanto tempo isso vai durar?

– Algo entre quatro e sete dias – ela respondeu, se inquietando quando ouviu do outro lado com um som estrangulado, como se ele estivesse se engasgando. – Albus, você ainda está aí?

" Merlin me dê forças!" ele pediu em silêncio, inspirando e expirando fundo repetidas vezes em busca de calma. Então apoiou a testa na porta, sentindo a cabeça muito quente, doendo de vontade de pensar nas coisas que ele estava tentando reprimir.

– Minerva, é melhor você trancar essa porta – ele advertiu gravemente.

A frase dele não a pegou de surpresa, pois McGonagall já imaginava que a essa altura de sua convivência ambos estivessem partilhando dos efeitos dos feromônios igualmente. Ou então Dumbledore jamais teria deixado escapar uma coisa assim.

– Já está trancada, eu achei que seria melhor assim. Pensei até em deixar o castelo, mas sinceramente eu acredito que posso lidar com isso. Tirando a parte embaraçosa, é só um incômodo na maior parte do tempo. É claro que ajudaria bastante se você simplesmente fosse embora.

– Eu... não posso – o outro respondeu baixinho, sofrido.

– Está tudo bem com você?

– Não. Eu... – agora ele estava literalmente sussurrando, sem conseguir se impedir de imaginar a si mesmo sanado qualquer tipo de incômodo que ela estivesse sentindo.

– O que diabos está acontecendo aí?

– Eu sou, você sabe, da sua espécie. E o seu cheiro... Mais do que isso, você toda é tão... tão... – ele procurou outra palavra, mas não havia nenhuma que se encaixasse com a mesma exatidão – _gostosa_.

Era o tipo de coisa que a bruxa jamais imaginaria saindo da boca dele, tampouco prever o tipo de arrepio que uma coisa que ela julgaria vulgar dita por qualquer outra pessoa poderia provocar nela. Ainda assim juntou forças para repreendê-lo, embora já estivesse um tantinho ofegante.

– Albus!

– Eu juro que estou tentando me controlar, mas é tão forte, tão intenso... E eu me sinto como se... Se eu pudesse... – ele pediu, suplicante, o corpo todo já colado na porta como se tentasse transpô-la como um fantasma. – Por favor, não se ofenda, mas eu acho que talvez nós poderíamos...

– Não, não poderíamos. E eu não me ofendo porque você não está sendo racional, assim como eu. Tudo o que eu te peço é pra ir embora.

– Está bem, minha querida. Tenha uma boa noite.

Novamente a mão dela voou para a maçaneta, imediatamente arrependida e lutando contra o impulso de chamá-lo de volta. Mas conseguiu se deter por tempo o bastante para provar que isso não era necessário, porque não escutara nenhum som de passos, o vulto de seus pés ainda estava sob a porta, ela também podia sentir muito bem sua magia e seu cheiro lhe afetando instintos.

– Albus, ainda está aí?

– Perdoe-me. Eu juro que tentei, mas simplesmente não consigo ir.

– Vai ser uma semana bem longa, não é? – foi a vez dela brincar, e novamente isso não surtiu efeito algum em seus ânimos.

– Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

– Desde que não torne tudo ainda mais difícil pra mim – Minerva pediu, mesmo sabendo que qualquer coisa dita naquela voz rouca bastava para agravar mais a situação.

Ele se virou, buscando em vão uma maneira boa de falar o que queria o mais sutilmente possível, então se apoiou de costas na porta, escorregando até estar sentado no chão frio. Ela, por sua vez, ainda tinha a mão na maçaneta e o corpo tão próximo que podia ver a própria respiração embaçando o lustroso verniz sobre a madeira de carvalho.

– Bem, não se ofenda, mas você se sente assim em relação a...?

– Qualquer um? Se eu ainda estivesse em minha forma animaga, talvez.

– Mas você não está.

– É, não estou. Ainda tenho minha cabeça humana, mesmo que ela não esteja no seu juízo perfeito.

– Isso quer dizer que você gosta ao menos um pouquinho de mim? Minerva?

A pergunta a pegou completamente desprevenida. Claro que gostava dele, era seu melhor amigo e mentor há anos, e não estaria se consumindo de desejo por ele se não gostasse "ao menos um pouquinho". Mas desde garota aprendeu que devaneios românticos envolvendo Albus Dumbledore, por mais doces que fossem, nunca passariam de devaneios. Depois que descobriu mais sobre ele e se tornaram tanto mais íntimos, notou mais uma enorme lista de motivos pra isso, incluindo seu passado sombrio, a diferença de idade, a exposição da imprensa, o ressentimento de seus inimigos e mais um monte de coisas como essas, das quais ela não conseguia se lembrar naquele momento.

– Por que você quer saber?

– Porque eu conseguiria suportar melhor essa semana se soubesse que o nosso problema não é estritamente hormonal.

– "Nosso problema"? – a bruxa o citou, subitamente tornando a ficar ofegante.

– Essa, essa... _atração_. Não leve a mal, minha querida, mas você sempre me... – exasperado, ele cobriu o rosto com as mãos, controlando-se por pouco a não dizer algo definitivo e comprometedor. – Não me obrigue a continuar, está bem? Eu não estou pensando direito nesse momento.

– Felizmente eu também não – ela afirmou baixinho, destrancando a porta.

* * *

**n/a**: Atenção: cuidado com o próximo capítulo! Já vou avisando que não vai ser só lemon, vai ser uma verdadeira caipirinha, baby. Aliás, tbm aviso previamente que o estado singular em que ambos se encontram vai intensificar bastante as coisas, então não estranhem, ok?

**Mia Lima**: Sim, agora vai! Ambos vão tirar um atraso, kkkkkk. E podexá que não demora não, já to trabalhando no cap novo.

**Paullinnha:** Muitíssimo obrigada. Sim, vamos ter uma continuação muito favorável e bem de acordo com o que tá todo mundo querendo aqui.

**AndyMalfoy**: Vai ter um ultra super lemon plus no próximo capítulo, que tbm encerra a primeira parte da fic.

**Sra McGonagall D**: E esse par de mãos vai pegá-la de jeito muito em breve 3;)

**Uhura**: Todos torcem, todos vibram, hahahaha. Sim, acho que já disse sim. Pois é, eu sempre faço romantiquinho e água-com-açúcar, é bom dar uma agitada nas coisas pra variar B|

**Mamma Corleone:** Que tal "quando tão louca, me beija na boca, me ama no chão" (considere um spoiler). Vc falou no Wando e foi a primeira que passou pela minha cabeça! Pois é, eu manjo dos paranauê dos ADMM.

**Joice**: Leu todas? Uau, obrigada, ser lida pra mim é um grande prazer. E no que depender de mim teremos mais Albus e Minerva sempre, eles são meu maior vício nessa vida.

**Mounna**: Perdão, guria, jurava que tinha falado contigo à respeito. Na verdade esse é um projeto muito antigo, faz mais de um ano que a Uhura me propôs esse desafio (e eu fugi). Mas aí veio o aniversário dela e ela me pediu de presente, então não teve jeito. Mas tudo bem, tá mó legal aqui. Vamos combinar que eles tem uma química maravilhosa, né? Bj, sai daí não que já já rola um love pra nos alegrar.


	5. Rolando no tapete

**_O pulo do gato_**

**Capítulo 4: Rolando no tapete**

Mas Albus não teve tempo de se levantar. E quando a porta se abriu, ele ainda estava apoiado com as costas o suficiente nela para cair para trás e, do chão, ter uma vista avassaladora do roupão de tartan e de uma pequena parte do que estava sob ele. Pés descalços e tornozelos e panturrilhas e...

Ela deu um passo para trás enquanto Dumbledore se levantava tão rápido que nem se podia acompanhar seus movimentos. E antes que ela pudesse pensar no que tinha feito, ele já estava colado na professora, a porta batendo atrás de si ruidosamente.

– Colloportus – ele sussurrou, os lábios tão próximos que Minerva podia sentir o calor de seu hálito. O barulho da fechadura se trancando novamente foi como um gatilho, disparando o desejo dos dois.

Antes de agarrar-se a ela, ele teve um vislumbre dos olhos escuros desfocados de desejo por trás dos óculos quadrados, a cabeleira negra ligeiramente ondulada caindo sobre os ombros, a renda do decote em "v" da camisola vermelha sob o roupão... mas foi tudo muito rápido. E a visão que Minerva teve foi ainda mais surpreendente, pois nunca vira o azul claro daqueles olhos demonstrando nada que não fosse gentileza e bondade, mas aquele olhar era tão possessivo e intenso que chegava a ser assustador. Numa fração de segundos as mãos dele a puxavam fortemente pela cintura e os braços dela o rodeavam pelo pescoço.

E nunca o primeiro beijo de um casal fora tão libidinoso.

Os óculos de ambos se chocavam furiosamente enquanto os lábios eram esmagados na dança das línguas, e apertavam-se com cada vez mais força. Depois de já ter explorado a boca por completo, o beijo de Albus escorregou pelo queixo da bruxa, depois pescoço até chegar aos seios. Ele podia sentir a pele clara e suave de Minerva queimando (alguma parte de seu subconsciente ainda lúcida registrou todo esse calor como efeito de seu ciclo hormonal) e exalando um frescor de erva doce de um banho recém tomado. Cheiro esse que contrastava drasticamente com sua mistura de chocolate, limão e suor masculino acumulado no tempo gasto discutindo com a porta do quarto, e que, no entanto, a outra não achou nem um pouco desagradável.

Seus corpos sabiam tão bem o que fazer que os dois pararam de pensar por completo, se limitando apenas a sentir.

Os dedos dela se embrenharam nos cabelos ruivos do bruxo, ao passo que as mãos dele desceram para abrir o roupão, para em seguida empurrá-lo para o chão e se ocupar de subir a camisola de seda. Ele terminou de levantar a camisola e atirou-a sobre o primeiro móvel que viu e a beijou novamente, então McGonagall deu um puxão tão violento na frente da túnica dele que não só abriu os primeiros botões, como também os atirou longe.

Comprimiram ainda mais os corpos, esfregando ambas as pélvis vertiginosamente. Passos trôpegos e gemidos.

Conforme ela ganhava os últimos botões da túnica, pela altura da cintura, as mãos de Dumbledore rodeavam suas costas e abriam o fecho de seu sutiã com uma habilidade que mais tarde ela certamente perguntaria onde ele havia adquirido. Então eles se soltaram e deslizaram as peças de vestuário por seus próprios ombros, ficando ambos apenas com seus sexos cobertos, embora a essa altura de sua empolgação o de Albus fosse terrivelmente evidente sob o tecido da cueca estampada.

Se foi por mágica ou manualmente que terminaram de ficar nus eles jamais se lembrarão, exceto que no momento seguinte ela era içada com as pernas em volta da cintura dele, para em seguida ser depositada sobre a escrivaninha. Minerva sentiu seus seios serem sugados, lambidos e apalpados enquanto empurrava os objetos atrás de si para o chão com uma das mãos e puxava o bruxo com a outra.

O diretor mordeu o próprio lábio conforme foi dada a primeira estocada, e ela arqueava a coluna instintivamente. McGonagall teve de segurar firmemente com os dedos na beirada do tampo da escrivaninha, que no próximo movimento foi arrastada alguns milímetros pra trás. E de novo, e de novo. E mais rápido. E mais forte.

E Minerva disse a si mesma que os gritos, gemidos e obscenidades que escapavam da sua boca eram os hormônios falando, e não ela. É claro que ajudaria bastante se o outro não estivesse fazendo exatamente o mesmo. O clímax dela veio primeiro, manifestado numa espécie de rugido enquanto cravava as unhas nas costas dele. Dumbledore se inclinou mais, habilmente aumentando o atrito entre ambos, forçando-lhe assim rapidamente um segundo orgasmo ainda maior que o primeiro, quando ela mordeu-o entre o ombro e o pescoço com mais força do que deveria. Nisso ele sucumbiu junto, se enterrando profundamente nela, rosnando uma exclamação inarticulada do mais completo deleite.

O bruxo voltou a se levantar rodeado pelas pernas e braços de Minerva, com o intuito de carregá-la consigo até o conforto da cama, mas o sofá estava mais próximo, e ele não seria capaz de desperdiçar um segundo que fosse. Suas bocas se juntaram num beijo quase agressivo enquanto deitaram-se meio entrelaçados, ela por cima, se contorcendo um pouco ao sentir a mão do outro se infiltrando entre suas pernas num carinho determinado e poderoso, que não cessou nem quando ela assumiu uma posição montada para que ambos voltassem a se unir em paixão.

Ele tentou tecer um ou outro elogio, mas as sílabas saíam de sua boca por demais espaçadas e ela estava distraída demais para juntá-las novamente em algo mais complexo que não fosse seu próprio nome. Pra bem da verdade a mulher mal era capaz de ouvir por sobre a própria respiração arfante. Como que se dando conta disso ele se calou, sua mão livre subiu procurando a carne tenra e suave dos seios, depois se espalmando no significativo espaço sobre o colo onde podia sentir-lhe o coração batendo acelerado. Então se olharam fixamente nos olhos, os dele conflituosos e os dela um abismo, e pareceu que era somente isso que faltava para atingirem juntos um novo e poderoso ápice.

– Isso foi... Você é... Minha nossa, eu te amo – ele admitiu, rindo sem fôlego, o juízo momentaneamente entorpecido pelo resto. Mas imediatamente se arrependeu sob o olhar perplexo de Minerva no longo momento de silêncio que sobreveio.

Então a expressão dela se suavizou, abrindo um sorriso e em seguida descendo o tronco para beijá-lo.

– Eu também.

Em seguida escorregaram do sofá num abraço tão apertado que parecia querer transpor o limite da matéria física e o chão frio enviou um novo arrepio contra os corpos quentes, fazendo-os rir enquanto rolavam pra cima do tapete. Nisso a cabeça de Dumbledore bateu audivelmente na mesinha de centro e ambos voltaram a rir do próprio afobamento, sem contudo quebrarem de todo o beijo. Pouco depois, para grande surpresa de ambos, recomeçaram. Durou mais dessa vez e, mesmo depois que amoleceram um nos braços do outro, ambas respirações e pulsações teimavam em se desacelerar em meio aos beijos ferozes e carícias lascivas. No entanto, algum tempo depois acabaram adormeceram de cansaço, ali mesmo sobre o tapete.

Um trovão da tempestade que finalmente desabou sem que nenhum dos dois tomasse conhecimento acordou Dumbledore no meio da madrugada. Ele tinha o braço dolorido e dormente sob a cabeça de McGonagall, e as costas e nádegas ardendo, muito incomodadas com o chão duro e o tapete áspero. Naquela penumbra podia enxergar pouco além da silhueta a seu lado, que puxou para seu colo e carregou desviando dos vultos dos móveis, para então atravessar a porta aberta que dava para o quarto da bruxa e deitar-se com ela na cama. Tentou resistir à tentação de acordá-la, mas isso sequer foi necessário, porque pouco depois uma mão puxava-o pela barba e uma boca sugava seus lábios na escuridão.

Fim da parte 1

* * *

**N/a:** Ufa! Finalmente chegaram aos finalmentes. E espero ter atendido as expectativas de todos, ao menos por hora. A fic continua em breve, não se preocupe que vem muito mais por aí, o capítulo de hj foi só pra completar o desafio. Então continuem acompanhando e, por favor, comentem. Aproveito a ocasião pra agradecer o carinho, a atenção, os reviews e hits, que são sempre muito recompensadores.

**Deia Silva:** Valeu ^^. Tava sumida, guria, bom te ver por aqui.

**Gaia-sama:** Ah, obrigada! Espero que isso tenha servido pra mudar um pouco seu conceito sobre ADMM. Se for esse o caso e rolar mais um pouco de interesse no casal, peço que dê uma olhada nas minhas outras fanfics pq isso me deixaria muuuuito feliz.

**Mia Lima:** Muito obrigada pelo incentivo e a animação. Já to trabalhando na parte 2 da fic, que logo logo ta saindo tbm.

**Sra McGonagall D:** Todo mundo ama um lemon, hahahahahaha. Pois é, acho que deu pros dois aproveitarem bastante pra uma primeira noite, né?

**AndyMalfoy:** Uma surra, em mim? E o suspense, onde fica? Como autora, gosto de instigar e provocar os leitores, e isso deixa escrever e ler sempre mais interessante.

**Paullinnha:** Rolou mó love, né? Nenhum dos dois resistiu, tbm pudera, não tinha como mesmo, kkkkkk.


	6. Cama de Gato

**Parte Dois**

**Capítulo 6: Cama de gato**

Ainda caía uma garoa fina contra as vidraças da janela, que só deixavam passar a claridade daquele dia nublado. O ar tinha cheiro de chuva e mesmo o quarto fechado estava mais fresco que o calor intenso do dia anterior, ou talvez fosse a febre do desejo finalmente dando-lhes uma trégua.

Minerva despertou, mas ainda permaneceu com os olhos fechados por alguns momentos. Tinha o corpo deliciosamente cansado e levemente dolorido em áreas muito significativas, mas estranhamente leve. A mente também permaneceu entorpecida por um longo momento, até lembrar-se o motivo de tudo isso.

Finalmente abriu os olhos e o viu, sentado com o lençol cobrindo-lhe até a cintura, muito absorto olhando pra frente, o queixo apoiado nas mãos cujas pontas dos dedos estavam unidas. O cabelo e a barba pareciam ter saído de um vendaval, havia uma marca de mordida bem visível entre o ombro e o pescoço, arranhões no peito, e parecia preocupado.

Por um momento ela não soube como agir. Sempre tiveram uma boa amizade, mas tratavam-se polidamente, o respeito quase excessivo que agora não tinha mais lugar. Então o que tinham agora? Eram íntimos, sim, de algum modo, mas haviam pulado todo o processo antes disso. Estava certa de jamais terem sequer se olhado direta e interessadamente até um dia antes, e agora partilhavam a cama.

– Olá – a bruxa o cumprimentou, apoiando-se nos cotovelos para olhá-lo.

– Bom dia – ele disse, abriu um sorriso tímido e correu suavemente as pontas dos dedos pelo pescoço, colo, seios e até mesmo as coxas dela, seguindo-os com um olhar quase triste. – Ontem... Não precisava ter sido dessa forma.

Ela também observou o próprio corpo, vendo que ele apontava para uma série de pequenas marcas de chupões e mordidas que se lembrava muito bem de como tinham ido parar lá. Só não entendeu completamente a apreensão nos olhos dele, e quase riu do contraste disso com sua impetuosidade da noite anterior. Ele não tinha nenhuma culpa pelo que acontecera aos dois, tampouco por ela ter uma pele tão branca e sensível.

– Tudo bem, Albus. Eu entendo.

– Eu não sou assim, Minerva. Normalmente eu sou gentil e carinhoso – o outro argumentou. – E veja só o que eu fiz com você.

Ele pareceu tão genuinamente atormentado e arrependido que McGonagall não conseguiu não rir. E riu tanto até cair deitada na cama novamente e Albus ter de abrir um sorriso aliviado.

– Olhe para si mesmo antes de se julgar – ela ordenou, apontando para a mordida que ele tinha no pescoço, a qual o bruxo sequer parecia ter notado até aquele momento. – Parece mais que nós estivemos brigando do que...

– Instinto animal, minha cara – ele completou, erguendo uma sobrancelha em chiste, e então ambos gargalhavam novamente.

– Agora sim parecemos nós mesmos.

Mesmo depois que a graça havia passado ele continuava a sorrir, mas de um jeito muito meigo, então escorregou até estar deitado novamente, a poucos centímetros dela. Minerva estremeceu, olhando-o fixamente nos olhos, muito embora tivesse antes dado uma conferida se sua parte do lençol estava cobrindo completamente seus pudores. Mas ele tão somente tomou a mão dela na sua.

– Então isso quer dizer que você me perdoa?

– Claro – ela assegurou, e foi sua vez de ficar preocupada vendo beijar-lhe os nós dos dedos. – É bom saber que não estragamos tudo. Odiaria perder meu melhor amigo por causa de um deslize.

Uma sombra de dúvida passou pelo olhar dele, mas tratou de espantar isso com um novo sorriso, enquanto subia a mão para acariciar o cabelo dela. Parecia tão feliz que isso só fez deixá-la ainda mais inquieta.

– _Cinco deslizes_. Sem contar com os agradáveis interlúdios entre eles.

– Ok, já entendi, e não vou esquecer tão cedo – ela concordou, rindo nervosamente, e Albus se aproximou ainda mais olhando fixamente pra sua boca. Mas ela o deteve, ambas as mãos em seu peito. – Só que isso, nós dois, não daria certo.

A expressão dele imediatamente endureceu, confusa e incrédula, e com isso fez a determinação de Minerva vacilar.

– Por que não?

– Porque não somos muito bons com relacionamentos.

Ele sabia do que e quem ela estava falando, e se arrependeu amargamente pelo dia em que segredou-lhe todo o seu passado, assim como lamentava cada segundo de sofrimento pelo qual ela tinha vivido por conta do amor. Sentia que ela estava certa se quisesse rejeitá-lo por isso ou por qualquer de seus outros muitos problemas, mas também que não havia nada mais injusto no mundo.

– Eu talvez não, mas você ainda não tentou um número suficiente de vezes pra poder dizer isso – Dumbledore ainda insistiu, tentando retomar a naturalidade contente com que estava até um instante antes. – E já está na hora de começarmos a acertar, não acha?

– Você é meu chefe e meu melhor amigo.

– Posso arrumar outro emprego.

– Não vamos nos precipitar com isso. Quer dizer, estamos sozinhos há um bom tempo e é normal que haja certo encantamento pela redescoberta do...

– Sexo incrível?

– É. Isso – ela admitiu, sem conseguir deixar de corar sob as lembranças que inundaram sua mente. – Mas não significa que vai haver mais que isso entre nós.

– Nunca?! – ele exclamou, exasperado, voltando a se sentar.

Tanto quanto a decepção dele a entristecia, ela reconhecia que o que houvera entre eles era muito melhor ela havia sido capaz de imaginar, ou mesmo se lembrar de já haver sentido antes. E tratou de se convencer que era apenas o cio falando por si, mas mesmo assim não tinha como negar que era bom demais pra não querer mais.

– Também não foi o que eu disse.

– Então o que raios vocês disse?

– Que eu estou meio confusa dos meus sentimentos nesse momento.

– Mas ontem você... – ele se deteve, a mandíbula muito apertada, os olhos brilhando agora de um jeito completamente diferente do que ela estava acostumada a ver, então virou-se por outro lado, sentado na beirada da cama.

McGonagall também se sentou, um leve pânico tomando conta de si perante a idéia de tê-lo magoado. Ele não merecia isso, um homem tão bom, tão gentil, de ombros tão largos e cabelo tão macio... Minerva suspirou, buscando um pouco de autocontrole. Era justamente isso que tinha começado todo o problema, e ela não ia conseguir pensar direito até passar.

– Tente entender minha situação. As pessoas dizem muitas coisas quando estão... _necessitadas_.

– É compreensível – ele respondeu, levantando-se após um longo momento de silêncio. Então suas roupas entraram voando pela porta obviamente obedecendo a um feitiço convocatório. – Você não quer um relacionamento, só precisava de um homem.

– Seja razoável – ela pediu, vendo atônita ele se vestir muito rapidamente.

– Não, você está certa. Estava necessitada e eu também. Bobagem a minha nutrir qualquer sentimento romântico quanto a isso – ele respondeu monocórdio, olhando unicamente para os botões da túnica que tratava de colocar no lugar.

– Albus.

Ela sentiu os olhos arderem, e uma centena de coisas que ela sabia que não deveria dizer para não agravar a situação subiram-lhe na ponta da língua. Definitivamente não queria que ele fosse embora, mas o pedir pra ficar seria alimentar o problema.

– Bem, só quero que saiba que _eu_ falei sério – ele afirmou decidido, ainda sem olhá-na nos olhos, juntou o resto de suas roupas e saiu.

* * *

**Deia Silva:** O amor deles é maravilhoso mesmo, mas ainda vai demorar mais um pouquinho pra se acertarem de vez.

**Paullinnha:** Obrigada ^^. Não me esqueço de Incólume não, inclusive essa fic demora mais porque é mais longa e muito mais planejada. Estou trabalhando no próximo capítulo já há um bom tempo, e ele será importante e com mais ação.

**Uhura:** Talvez eu devesse mesmo ter escrito há mais tempo, mas há que se pensar nas outras fics... e juntar coragem também. De qualquer modo, vc poderia aproveitar e estudar como a animagia interfere nos homens, acho até que vc tem um bom espécime pra trabalhar, "oinc". lol

**AndyMalfoy:** É, estou começando a pegar o jeito de escrever lemons :P. Bom, até que não demorei tanto assim pra postar, né?

**Sra McGonagall D:** Valeu pelo entusiasmo! Dá até um calor, né? Pois é, a segunda parte já começou e logo logo tem capítulo novo.

**Mia Lima:** Obrigada, estou me esforçando bastante aqui. Espero que goste igualmente da segunda parte e da próxima, porque boas surpresas nos aguardam em breve.


	7. Brinquedo de arranhar

**Parte Dois**

**Parte Dois**

**Capítulo 7 : Brinquedo de arranhar**

Em seu quarto, pouco tempo depois, Albus estapeou repetidas vezes a própria testa enquanto caminhava de um lado pro outro. Mil vezes se amaldiçoou pelo momento em que seu orgulho o fez deixar o quarto de Minerva tão intempestivamente e por não saber como fazer pra voltar pra lá. Estava magoado com ela e com raiva de si mesmo, por não conseguir para de pensar no que tiveram por um só segundo desde então.

Parecia que o cheiro dela havia se impregnado em sua pele e os efeitos que ele trazia consigo retornavam ainda mais poderosos que na noite anterior, somados a centenas de lembranças deliciosas. Mesmo depois de um longo banho frio ainda sentia febre. Também compreendeu porque antes ela sequer se dera ao trabalho de comer: ele também não sentia nenhuma fome, ao menos não de comida.

Jogou-se na cama, rindo quando se lembrou do olhar de espanto de Hagrid ao vê-lo andando pelo castelo tão descomposto de manhã cedinho. Tão inocente como o meio-gigante era, não seria motivo para preocupação, seria? Voltou a estapear a testa e puxou as cobertas por cima da cabeça.

Passou o resto do dia na cama, remoendo a mágoa e sentindo pena de si mesmo, até adormecer. Acabou sonhando com ela, ou sua mente apenas continuou seus pensamentos de onde tinham parado. Misturava as recordações recentes com devaneios românticos, de ouvir palavras de amor, e ela o aceitando como seu, pedindo pra também ser dele.

Dormia tão pesado que não viu a porta de seu quarto se abrindo, tarde da noite, ou mais nada antes de sentir alguém sacudir-lhe o ombro para que despertasse. Então sentou-se imediatamente, como que impulsionado por uma mola, e agarrou o vulto sentado a seu lado na cama em seus braços.

– Oh, minha querida, sabia que acabaria mudando de idéia! – exclamou, exultante, antes de ser empurrado com força de volta pra cama.

O vulto ficou de pé num salto, e com um lumus maxima revelou-se completamente diferente do que o outro havia previsto, para decepção do diretor. Era um bruxo alto, hirsuto e muito conhecido.

– Aberforth!

– Pelo visto esperava uma linda dama, "_minha querida" _– zombou o irmão mais novo, tratando agora de acender as luzes do quarto, qualquer coisa de diversão no sorriso sardônico. – Ou será que lhe interrompi algum sonho bom?

– Não sei do que está falando.

– Talvez a professora de olhos verdes e nariz em pé que costumava ir ao povoado na companhia daquele almofadinha do Ministério? Já notei o modo como fala dela.

– Quem, Minerva? – Albus replicou, forçando um bocejo de pouco caso nada convincente. – Não, não, ela é jovem demais pra mim.

– Mesmo? Pois eu adoraria apreciar um pouco daquela... juventude – o barman insinuou e empurrou o irmão mais pro meio da cama, de modo a sentar-se novamente na beirada. – Mas não precisa se zangar porque não vou insultar sua honra de cavalheiro com comentários óbvios.

– Então por que resolveu vir me acordar no meio da noite?

– São onze horas, Albus! Você nunca foi de dormir cedo, até achei que estivesse doente.

– Talvez eu esteja – o diretor concordou com um suspiro infeliz, voltando a afundar-se na cama e aninhar-se sob as cobertas.

"Doente de amor", completou mentalmente.

– A mim parece abatido. De qualquer modo, vim falar sobre seus alunos. – havia uma irritação perigosa na fala do caçula e isso finalmente pareceu pôr o outro completamente acordado, sentando-se num átimo, tomado de preocupação com seus pequeninos.

– O que houve?

– Descobri quem anda vandalizando meu bar, são uns merdinhas da sua escola que chutei de lá porque mentiram a idade no mês passado.

– Seja tolerante, lembre-se que são apenas crianças. Mesmo assim eu prometo tomar uma atitude a respeito se você puder me informar seus nomes ou ao menos suas aparências.

– Não precisa, eu já resolvi. Só vim mesmo te avisar isso.

– Aberforth – a voz do diretor de repente tornara-se mais grave, assumindo um sério tom de advertência.

– Só um susto, nada demais. Uma liçãozinha sobre respeitar a propriedade alheia.

– Mas você não tem o direito de lhes ensinar nada! A educação de meus alunos só diz respeito aos seus pais e aos membros do... – o mais velho ralhou, e em sua indignação entusiasmada o lençol foi escorregando, desnudando-o até a cintura. Embora sua longa barba mantivesse quase tudo ainda coberto, certo detalhe imediatamente chamou a atenção do outro bruxo.

– Albus, espere, isso no seu pescoço é um chupão?

– O quê? Não! – ele mentiu, cobrindo instintivamente a marca citada com a mão.

– Verdade. Não é um chupão, é uma mordida – do dono do Cabeça de Javali constatou com uma gargalhada, vendo o outro corar. – Ohou, alguém andou mesmo se divertindo aqui! Era por isso que está cansado, _maninho_? Teve uma noite animada ontem, foi?

– Não sei do que você está...

– Ah, era ela que estava esperando! Porque se for assim eu posso ir embora antes de atrapalhar sua noite.

– Eu me meti numa briga, foi isso.

– Sem varinha? E com uma mulher? – Aberforth estranhou, e nisso o outro se levantou ainda enrolado no lençol e, sem querer deixando expostas suas costas nuas e arranhadas enquanto tomava a direção do banheiro. – Parece mais que andou tentando violentar alguém. Alguém de unhas bem afiadas. Talvez um lobisomem.

– Já chega! – o ex-professor gritou e deu meia-volta, sacando a varinha que estava em seu criado-mudo. Mas isso tampouco pareceu intimidar o outro.

– Ah, entendi. Não deu certo com ela, não foi? Compreendo que esteja se sentindo mal por isso. Eu também não ia querer perder uma mulher que me mordesse assim.

– Saia do meu quarto antes que tenhamos aqui uma briga de verdade – Albus ameaçou firmemente, a varinha empunhada conduzindo o irmão levitando pra fora do quarto.

* * *

**AndyMelo:** Pois sim, seriam ótimos avós ou pais! Na verdade são meus pais noutra fic, na qual eu participo como personagem apesar de não ser a autora, e eu não poderia ter uma família melhor.

**Gaia-sama:** Pobrezinho, dá vontade de pegar no colo e consolar 3

**Uhura:** Ah guria, que pesquisa que nada, vc tá fazendo é um doutorado em porcologia. Ah, fica assim com a Minerva não, logo ela fica esperta pra não perder o bofe.

**Sra McGonagall D:** Acha que se eu pudesse mandar o Albus pra algum lugar não o pegava pra mim? Aliás, até que não é má idéia... afinal sou eu que escrevo! Quem sabe numa próxima fic ;)

**Mia Lima:** Continuo sim! Tenho altas aventuras programadas pra essa fic ^^

**Paullinnha:** Fogo no coração, hahahahahahahaha, rachei. Logo a Minerva descomplica, podexá.


	8. Idas e Vindas

**Parte Dois**

**Capítulo 8 : Idas e vindas**

Minerva McGonagall pousou a maleta no chão. Era pequena e leve, encantada pra ser sempre assim, mas continha tudo o que precisava para passar os dias que lhe sobravam de férias em seu apartamento em Londres.

Tinha se decidido a ir embora assim que Albus deixara suas vistas, certa de que o melhor a fazer seria sumir completamente antes de feri-lo ou a si mesma ou, pior ainda, que acabasse por amá-lo de verdade. Prometeu-se só pensar nisso dentro de alguns dias, quando seus desarranjos hormonais passassem e ela não fosse mais refém do próprio corpo e pudesse enxergar as coisas com clareza novamente. Já estava encantada demais, na verdade desconfiava que estivesse apaixonada, o que era demasiado perigoso por si só.

O amor podia ser mesmo uma coisa linda... nos livros, nas músicas, na poesia. Na vida real significava muito mais sofrimento e angústia do que qualquer outra coisa, e mais uma vez ela sentia que não podia confiar em seu coração. Albus era um homem maravilhoso sob inúmeros aspectos, mas igualmente complicado. Divertido, gentil e carinhoso (tão carinhoso, oh!), com seus lindos olhos e sua voz rouca, a surpreendera sendo um amante incomparável, pra logo em seguida assustá-la com as ideias românticas das quais vinha fugindo desde seu primeiro amor frustrado na juventude.

A professora jamais se perdoara pelo modo como partiu o coração do pobre Dougal, jurando amor e lhe prometendo casamento num dia para partir sem explicações no outro, e se comprometera consigo mesma a jamais ser leviana com os sentimentos de mais ninguém. Mas foi exatamente o que tinha feito naquela noite, levada pelo calor do momento, e agora a culpa por tê-lo magoado a torturava ainda mais que a saudade que já sentia do seu carinho.

Sua cabeça era um turbilhão se incertezas. Na dúvida, o melhor a fazer continuava sendo fugir.

Então fechou por fora a porta que dava para seus aposentos, lentamente, quase com reverência. Adquirira certa estima especial por aquela porta. E foi através do reflexo em seu verniz que pôde ver o vulto aproximando-se atrás de si, não sem antes já ter sentido seu cheiro e magia agitando-a novamente. O que não era de surpreender, uma vez que a atração que sentiam passara de um magnetismo pra uma verdadeira força gravitacional.

Minerva virou-se subitamente e ele estacou bem no meio da sala, parecendo não saber o que dizer ou fazer. Por um longo momento apenas se encararam em silêncio, sentindo ambos os corações se acelerarem.

– Você está partindo? – perguntou Dumbledore, desolado, olhando para a maleta.

– Só por uns dias, até as coisas se acalmarem um pouco.

Num súbito arroubo de coragem, ou de falta de autocontrole, o diretor voltou a se aproximar, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

– Não vai adiantar. É meio constrangedor dizer isso, mas eu sei onde te encontrar e... Eu estarei logo atrás.

– Pretende me seguir?

– Não pretendo sequer deixar que vá – num segundo ele já tinha os braços em volta dela, o rosto enterrado em seu cabelo. – Não consigo mais ficar longe de você.

– Não devemos – ela afirmou, embora seus dedos já se embrenhassem em sua cabeleira ruiva puxando-o para si, a outra mão arranhando-o no peito sobre as vestes.

– Eu jurei a mim mesmo que não a pressionaria mais nesse sentido. Também pensei em deixar o castelo ou me trancar em minha torre até que você me procurasse, mas cá estou, disposto a implorar.

– Acha que não está sendo difícil pra mim também?

– Então por que tentar? Se a sua intenção era preservar meus sentimentos, pode desistir porque o mal já está feito – a voz dele era pouco mais que um sussurro em sua orelha, enviando-lhe arrepios sem fim espinha abaixo. – Sei que você não me ama, minha querida, mas admita que me quer como eu a quero. Seria um crime negar-nos isso.

A professora respondeu voltando a abrir a porta, sem se desvencilhar dele nem quando adentraram de volta seus aposentos. Então o beijou sofregamente, passando uma perna em volta dele, se esfregando contra sua ereção enquanto ele puxava o vestido dela pra cima. Continuaram beijando-se e despindo-se, para que então ele a içasse em seu colo, apoiando-a contra a parede. Se amaram ali mesmo.

Quando o peso era demais para Dumbledore passaram ao sofá, onde ambos se ajoelharam, ele abraçando-a por trás, massageando-lhe os seios. Então Minerva se dobrou pra frente, numa posição mais condizente com sua forma felina, que o fez ofegar alto e dar-lhe um tapa por trás. Gesto esse que espantou a ambos, e o mago deteve-se imediatamente, horrorizado, antes que ela se virasse para olhá-lo por cima do ombro com um sorriso de canto.

– Perdoe-me, eu...

– Não se desculpe – Minerva o tranquilizou com uma sedutora voz aveludada que ela mesma não sabia de onde tinha tirado. – E definitivamente não pare.

Dessa vez ele acariciou-a longamente o traseiro antes de dar outro tapa e puxá-la pelos quadris enquanto a penetrava num movimento longo e fluído. Então umedeceu os dedos com a boca e dirigiu-os para acrescentar-lhe um novo estímulo ao sexo, também dobrando-se sobre ela e beijando toda extensão de pele das costas que alcançava. Não levou muito tempo para McGonagall estar gritando, e em seguida ordenando que ele a tomasse com mais força.

Acabaram tendo que descansar ali mesmo antes de tomarem o rumo da cama para continuar. E continuaram e continuaram, por horas.

Muito mais tarde deitavam-se enroscados, recuperando o fôlego, as batidas dos corações muito pesadas. Ela apoiou a cabeça em seu braço e varreu a barba de lado, de modo a correr livremente as mãos sobre o peito dele, e ele acariciava-a as costas com as pontas dos dedos em movimentos aleatórios, suaves o bastante para irem causando pequenos arrepios por onde passavam. Suspiraram em uníssono.

– Isso é tão estranho – ele comentou sonhadoramente, sorrindo para o teto. – Estou exausto, mas ainda não me sinto satisfeito.

– Nenhum de nós vai ficar até que isso passe – a bruxa explicou, ainda que um pouco sem jeito em com isso lembrar que não era a primeira vez que passava por essa situação tão peculiar.

– Quer dizer que vamos continuar até que um dos dois desmaie?

Foi a vez de Minerva sorrir, feliz em constatar mais uma vez que o humor que sempre permeara suas conversas não os havia deixado. Viu-se livre pra brincar de volta também.

– Acho que se eu desmaiasse você continuaria da mesma maneira.

– Você não teria o mau gosto de perder os sentidos antes que eu terminasse – ele a provocou, puxando-a mais junto e virando-se de lado para beijar-lhe o pescoço.

– Não. Gosto de vê-lo terminar.

– Este, minha querida, é outro prazer que partilhamos – Dumbledore segredou-lhe ao ouvido, então desceu a boca para os seios dela e a mão para seu sexo, e não parou até que tivesse "terminado com ela".

Depois simplesmente abraçaram-se, beijando-se sem a pressa ou a volúpia de antes, mas lenta e suavemente, por tanto tempo que quando afastaram o rosto quase haviam esquecido de todo o resto. Mas a súbita tristeza que tomou os olhos de Albus lembrou-a imediatamente, quando ele segurou carinhosamente o rosto dela com uma das mãos e perguntou-lhe hesitante, como se temesse a resposta:

– O que vamos fazer quando isso passar?

– Ainda não vamos pensar nisso – ela pediu, e o outro anuiu devagar, sem conseguir disfarçar a mudança drástica da alegria que demonstrava até poucos minutos antes para a face derrotada de agora. – Eu não quero discutir com você.

– Está tudo bem – o diretor mentiu e permaneceu em silêncio até que ambos adormecessem.

* * *

**N/a:** Ok, rolou mais um lemon aqui porque eu notei que o público tava gostando, hahahaha. Mas me avisem se eu tiver passando dos limites aí, galera. Bjão.

**Guest:** Obrigada, caro(a) leitor(a)! O Abe é um personagem que eu realmente adoro, e fico feliz que tenha sido também do seu agrado. Um abraço!

**Sra McGonagall D:** Armaria, vamos ter que passar merthiolate no bofe todinho! Tira a uhura do páreo que ela já tem bofe próprio e o Albus é patrimônio das solteiras B|

**AndyMalfoy:** Continuo sim, guria, e espero que tenha gostado desse cap caliente aqui, hehe ;)

**Paullinnha:** Aê guria, o bofe descansou, se cansou de novo (e como!) e agora nos resta saber o que virá desse relacionamento tão incomum.


End file.
